Max Caulfield
Max Caulfield is a character and the main protagonist of Life is Strange. She is a 12th grade student attending Blackwell Academy. Involvement Life is Strange "Chrysalis" When Max wakes up, she is trapped in the middle of a storm with no recollection of how she got there. Distressed, Max spotted the light of the lighthouse and followed the path up to the top of the cliff. Shortly after reaching the top, Max catches a glimpse of what she believes to be a tornado moving across the water toward Arcadia Bay. Before she could glimpse any more, a boat is thrown from the body of the tornado and destroys the lighthouse. As the top of the lighthouse falls towards Max she "wakes up" in her photography class with Mark Jefferson and her other classmates. As Mr. Jefferson lectures the class on general history of photography, Max attempts to regain her bearings, recounting her location and observing her classmates --- Taylor Christensen (harassing Kate Marsh), Stella Hill and Victoria Chase. She studies her photograph that she intended to submit for Jefferson’s “Everyday Heroes Contest” and expressed her disappointment in it. Musing over her belongings, she decides to take a selfie of herself, interrupting and attracting the attention of her teacher. Mr. Jefferson goes through the motions of expression dislike of the term “selfie” and asks Max to identify the pioneer of the first self-portrait. Max, stalling for time, eventually admits she forgot or was uncertain that Jefferson was asking her directly. Frustrated by the apparent lack of knowledge from the class, Jefferson pressed the class for an answer. Victoria volunteers the answer he’s looking for, Louis Daguerre, embarrassing Max after declaring she was stuck in the “retro zone”. Jefferson’s lecture goes on for a little longer before the bell rings. As the classroom empties out, Jefferson reminds his students about the “Everyday Heroes Contest”, and those participating (including Max) had a short time before the submission deadline. Before she approached Jefferson, she went to check on Kate. She apologized for “lame answer”, hoping she didn’t embarrass her friend. Kate makes a remark about the spotlight being unsuitable for everyone, save Victoria Max notes. Kate assures Max that she’s better than Victoria despite what happened. Max moved to investigate the paper ball Taylor thrown at Kate, and wished had hadn’t read it after glimpsing the message. Approaching Mr. Jefferson, Max asks for a moment of his time. Victoria attempts to rudely dismiss her, but Jefferson rebukes her, saying he would let one of his finest students waste her talents by not submitting a photograph for the contest. Max attempted to come up with an excuse for not submitting her photograph for the contest. Jefferson tells her that there is no real “right time” for submission and that she was wasting her time and talents by stalling any further. Departing from the class, embarrassed, Max dons her headphones and heads for the girls’ bathroom. In the hallways of Blackwell, she spots most of her classmates from Jefferson’s class and notices a missing persons poster before she reaches her destination. She reads the poster; the missing person in question is a young woman named Rachel Amber who was last seen sometime in April of 2013. In the bathroom, Max splashes water on her face and studies her potential submission for the contest before tearing it two, disguised with it. Moments after she tears her photograph, she spots a Blue Butterfly drift down from the ceiling and toward the corner of the last stall in the bathroom. Seizing the opportunity, she takes a photograph with her camera just as Nathan Prescott enters the bathroom. Hiding behind the stall, she listens him to ramble to himself before another person enters the room, a girl with blue hair. She overhears their conversation about drugs as it devolves into the girl taunting Nathan for “acting like a girl”. Nathan pulls a gun on the girl and accidentally shoots her when she attempts to escape. Frantic, Max steps out from the stall in a blind attempt to stop the death of the girl. However, instead, Max somehow ends back up in Mark Jefferson’s classroom, reliving the end of class all over again. Max watches as events she already witnessed occur all over again. Slowly realizing what occurred was not a dream; she accidentally knocks her camera from the table when Victoria's phone vibrates. Testing her theory out, she repeats the motion she made in the bathroom (extending her hand) and watches as time rewinds and her camera is restored from before it fell off the table. Wanting to further prove her theory, she grabs her camera and takes a picture of herself again. Sure enough, Jefferson repeats his lecture over and asks her to identify the pioneer of the self-portrait. Max chooses to identify the artist, Louis Daguerre, and his process, the Daguerreotype. Her response pleases Jefferson and angers Victoria. Frightened, she wonders if it is possible to save the girl in the bathroom. As class is dismissed, Max attempts to leave the classroom without speaking to Jefferson, but Jefferson calls out to her. She approaches Jefferson once again and tries come up a reason why she hasn’t submitted a photograph for the contest. Jefferson reminded her that there was no right time to submit her photograph, all while quoting John Lennon. Aware that she disappointed Jefferson with her explanation, she used her “rewind” ability to appease Jefferson with his own quote. Exiting the classroom, she headed for the bathroom. Inside the girls’ bathroom she retraced her steps and waited until Nathan Prescott and the girl showed up. As the moment repeated, Max pushed a cleaning cart aside and found a hammer. Using the hammer, she triggered the school’s fire alarm, distracting Nathan long enough for the girl to attack him and escape unharmed. Nathan followed after, taking the gun with him. Baffled that what she did saved the girl, Max headed out of the girls bathroom only to be stopped by David Madsen, the head of security at Blackwell Academy. He demanded to know what she was doing. When she claimed she had done “nothing”, Madsen accused her of wrongdoing anyway, spying "guilt" in her expression. Max passed her anxiousness off as a reaction to the alarm “tripping her out”. Madsen presses the issue further, but is ultimately dismissed by Principal Wells, who tells him to shut off the alarm as there was no emergency to speak of. Max approaches Principal Wells, who notices she’s nervous. Max tells him she concerned about her future, but Principal Wells suspects there’s more she isn’t telling him and attempts to assure her that she could trust him with anything before asking if she’s done anything wrong. *'Report Nathan:' Trusting Wells to do what's right, Max explains to the Principal that she saw Nathan talking to himself and waving a gun around in the girls bathroom. Wells, taken aback, asked Max if she was sure. Max reaffirms her account, added that she saw "everything" as it happened and that he was "babbling like crazy". Wells, still unconvinced, inquired how she saw this without being noticed by Nathan. Max told him that she was hiding behind a stall, adding that she had a right to be in the girls' bathroom. Believing that she is lying, Wells goes through the motions of reminding Max that Nathan was one of Blackwell's distinguished students and was from Arcadia Bay's oldest family. He found it hard to believe that Nathan would be using a gun, but asked what happened next. Max explained that Nathan left the bathroom and she left as well, wondering what to do. When she asked Wells if he was going to "bust" him, Wells merely told Max that he would "look into the matter". Disappointed with his response, Max persisted with the issue. Wells dismissed her, saying that they would continue their conversation later in his office. *'Hide the Truth:'When Principal Wells asks if Max has done something wrong, instead of telling the truth, Max tells Wells that she "got sick in class", passing it off as "female troubles". Unconvinced, Wells noted that Max was walking around like a zombie and that he'd heard that kind of excuse from other female students one too many times. Max insists that she felt dizzy in in Mr. Jefferson's class. Wells ignores her, asking her to trust him with the truth she was hiding. Again, Max denies there is anything to hide. Irritated by her attitude, Wells remarks that he isn't ignorant and knows what goes on in Blackwell between the students. He calls her a trouble maker, accusing her of "creating conflict" before implying he plans he call her parents about her behavior. He requests Max head outside with the other students before returning to his office. Annoyed by the fact that Wells would likely not take any action against Nathan, Max heads outs of the school and onto the campus. When Max steps outside on campus, she overhears Wells on the loudspeaker calling Nathan Prescott to his office. Wandering around the campus grounds, Max runs into Michelle Grant, her science teacher. Ms. Grant explains that she was petitioning against the head of security’s idea to have the entire school under video surveillance. If Max so chooses, she can sign the petition, against the idea of pure surveillance as opposed to well-minded security; or she can refuse to sign, believing Madsen may have the right idea (especially in light of what she witnessed in the bathroom). If she refuses, Michelle will lament that the youth of Max’s generation has been fooled into believing their every move must be recorded. When Max approaches Brooke Scott, one of Warren Graham’s friends, she notices she’s playing with a drone. Though she is friendly when she greets Brooke, Brooke cuts to the chase and assumes Max is only speaking with her to play with her drone. Initially, Max tells Brooke she’d love to fly her drone, but compares it to a balloon and a plane. Brooke told Max that a drone was neither of those things and asked if she knew what a drone really was. Max believes it to be a weapon of war. Disappointed that Max doesn’t meet the expectations that her friend Warren built up in her head, Brooke asks Max to step away from her. Optionally, Max rewinds time and investigates into Brooke’s drone (a Hifly evo B400) and speaks with Brooke again, who again assumes she is only speaking with her because of her drone. Max uses the information she gained from their previous conversation and gains Brooke’s favor. Brooke allows Max to pilot her drone around campus for a while. Max receives a message from her friend Warren, who is still waiting for the return of his flash drive. Max promised to have his flash drive once she reached the parking lot where he was waiting for her. Max approaches Daniel, a shy and quiet student from Mark Jefferson’s class. During their conversation, he admits that the missing girl, Rachel Amber, was his “muse”. Max asks if he knew her personally, but Daniel tells her Rachel only approached him once to draw a portrait of her and that she stopped coming to class after she disappeared. Optionally, Daniel will ask if Max wants her portrait drawn, but warns her that he posts his work online. Max obliges Daniel's request and he draws a headshot of her. Stella, another girl from Max’s class with Mark Jefferson, properly introduces herself when she realizes that Max is the “quiet girl” from Jefferson’s class. The two discuss Jefferson, Stella asking whether or not Max liked him. Max admitted that she was enjoying his class and that Jefferson was good teacher. Stella expressed how glad she was to have him back in Oregon after his time in New York during the height of his fame in the 90s. She tells Max that she knows with a certainty that Rachel Amber slept with Jefferson, as all the girls in his class --- herself and Victoria Chase included --- wanted to be involved with him, be it romantically or sexually. Max noted that Victoria was too obvious with her affection for Mark and didn’t think he’d go for her. When Max asked whether or not Stella knew Rachel, Stella told her the two never hung out because they ran with different cliques. She had, however, heard “crazy stories” about Rachel. Approaching Hayden, a member of the Vortex Club, the two discuss the likes of the Vortex Club. Hayden believes Max wouldn’t be judgmental of their group if she took the opportunity to get to know them all personally. Max isn’t sure how Hayden is comfortable with Nathan Prescott representing their club, Hayden dismisses her suspicion, unsure why everyone is quick to attack Nathan as he considered the Prescott boy his friend. Especially when he, like Veronica Chase, was “a blast” when they were under influence of drugs that Nathan provided them. Max politely refused hanging out with the club, saying she wasn’t a “party girl”. Hayden brings up Rachel Amber, as a comparison, citing that she was another level of “cool” than the Vortex Club. Investigating further, Max asked if Rachel and Victoria were friends. Hayden noted that Victoria respected Rachel, even if she didn’t act like it. Moving, Max speaks with Justin, a member of the “skate posse” of Blackwell Academy. Max attempts to greet him. Justin asks her if she's "come to thrash". She can respond with different options: *'The Tre Flip:' Max, confused about what he meant, asks if he was referring to stage diving. Disappointed by her response, Justin calls her a poser and tells her to walk on if she can't identify what a "tre flip" or a "noseslide" was. Rewinding time, Max uses the knowledge from her past conversation with Justin gain his favor. Max tells him she "came to noseslide", but would love to see someone perform a tre flip. Justin responds positively, relieved Max isn't a poser, though she admits she cannot skate. When Justin asks what trick she wants to see, Max decides on the tre flip. Justin nominates Trevor to perform the trick. However, when Trevor attempts to pull off the tre flip, he falls off his skateboard when it hits him in the crotch. Justin and the others laugh at his misfortune while Max takes the opportunity to snap a photograph. *'Noseslide:'Using the knowledge she gained from the rewind, when Max prompts Justin into a conversation, he asks what trick she wants to see him and his "skater posse" pull off. Max decides she wants to see a noseslide. Justin nominates Trevor to do perform the trick. Trevor is able to perform the noseslide across the park bench without complication and poses for Max with his arms crossed. Drawing closer to the Dormitories, Max spotted Evan, another student from Jefferson’s photography class and someone she admired for his professionalism. When she asked to get a look at his portfolio, Evan asked if she could identify the photographer who took the photograph, “ The Falling Soldier”. Max answers Robert Cappa, which impresses Evan. He gives her permission to browse his portfolio. Looking through the book, Max spots two photographs of Rachel Amber from 2012. Evan freely admits that Rachel Amber was his friend and his favorite model when taking photographs. When Max asks if he knew what happened to her, Evan believed “nothing good” considering her disappearance. Max attempts to greet Luke Parker, a victim of Logan Robertson’s bullying, but the young man didn’t want to be bothered by her. When she persists, asking what was bothering him; Luke freely expresses his disdain for Nathan Prescott, the “little rich kid”. When Luke wishes that someone would do something about Prescott’s behavior, Max admits that she “busted” him with a gun in the girls bathroom and reported him to the principal’s office. Luke elated with Max’s decision, believed karma was coming to Blackwell and told Max that he would speak with her later. Afterward, Max heads for the dormitory. When Max arrives on the grounds of the Prescott Dormitory, she spots Kate on a bench across from where Zachary and Logan Robertson were playing catch with a football. Asking her what was bothering her, Kate tells Max that she was “over humanity” and didn’t remember much about Jefferson’s class earlier that day. When Max attempted to pursue a longer conversation with her, Kate asked Max to leave her alone. Walking over to Alyssa, another girl from Jefferson’s class, she asked what she was reading. Alyssa said she was reading a book called “Love Today or Die Tomorrow”, something she considers chick lit. Embarrassed, Alyssa asks her not to say anything. Max remembers that book is a best seller and didn’t see anything wrong with reading it. Moving on, Max intended on entering the dorm through the front entrance was stopped by Victoria and her "slaves", Courtney and Taylor. Irritated that Max had gotten the jump on her with Jefferson’s question about self-portraits, Victoria taunted Max and her so called “hipster” and inability to pronounce Louis Daguerre’s last name. Snapping a picture of her with her camera, Victoria promised to post her picture on the “social medias” and told Max to torture herself using “selfie” as a stylistic punctuation to her insult. Irritated, Max devised a plan to get Victoria and her friends to move from the steps. Tampering with the paint can Samuel, a janitor at Blackwell, was using, she headed for the back room where the control panel for the sprinkler system was located. She turned the sprinklers on. Victoria and her friends were hit with water from sprinkler. Victoria moved under the scaffolding that Samuel was working with and was splashed with white paint when the handle of the paint can broke and dropped the can from where it was hanging. *'Comfort Victoria:'Walking out to see her handiwork, Max greets Victoria again. Irritated by her presence, she demands to know what Max wants. Max apologies about what happened to her cashmere coat. Victoria agrees, but tells Max there will be another just like the one she was wearing. Max further compliments her sense of style, saying she always knew what to wear. Victoria modestly admits that she has “some talent”, especially according to Mr. Jefferson. Max moves on, commenting on her photography, which reminds her of Richard Avedon. Victoria notes that Avedon is one of her heroes and thanks Max for the compliment. Before Max enters the dormitory, Victoria hopes that Taylor and Courtney get her towels before the paint dry. She then apologies for the remark and deletes the photograph of Max from her webpage. Max agrees that it was mean, but funny nonetheless. Victoria expresses that she was having “one of those days”, a sentiment Max can sympathize with. Max tells Victoria she’ll see her later, Victoria farewells her with “Au Revoir” before scooting out of the path of the doorway. Max believes she was likely played by Victoria’s “kindness” before decides to head into dormitory. *'Mock Victoria:'Walking out to see her handiwork, Max makes fun of Victoria. Using Victoria's own method of mockery against her, she takes her photograph using her Polaroid camera. Max tells Victoria that she needs no filter before she posts her photograph online. Max asks her to move, mimicking Victoria’s earlier body language, as she explains that “she had a messed up day” and would like to go to her room. She ignores the look of humiliation on Victoria’s face. Victoria warns that if Max uploads her photograph that “she knows where she lives” and so does Nathan Prescott. Ignoring her, Max begins to think she shouldn’t have done that before she enters the dormitory. Inside the dorm, Max heads for her bedroom. Inside, she headed for her laptop only to discover that the flash drive was missing. On her desk she found a note from Dana Ward, who took the flash drive to watch the movies Warren downloaded on it. Stepping outside of her room, she spots Juliet Watson stepping out of Dana’s dorm room and locking her inside. Investigating into the matter, Max asks Juliet what was going on. Juliet accuses Dana of sexting with her boyfriend Zachary. When Max asked her how she found out, Juliet asked why Max even cared as they had never spoken to one another before. Juliet questions if Max even knew her last name. Max gets her name wrong on the first try, assuming it’s "Mason". Irritated, Juliet tells Max her name is “Juliet Watson”. Using the knowledge she obtained in their conversation, Max rewinds time and goes through the conversation. When she gets her name right, Juliet admits that she found out Zachary was sexting Dana on the word of Victoria chase. Suspicious, Max obliged the request of Dana to check Victoria’s room for evidence that she wasn’t lying to Juliet. Inside Victoria’s room, Max checks her mail and finds the message she sent to Taylor about pranking Juliet about Zachary (when in truth, Zachary had sexted Victoria). Before she leaves Max can rearrange Victoria’s collage of photographs into a middle finger before snapping a photograph of it. Heading back to the hall, she hands the copy of the e-mail Victoria sent to Taylor to Juliet. Embarrassed, Juliet unlocked Dana’s bedroom door and apologized to Dana. Dana told her that she owed her dinner and clean laundry as well. Dana invites Max into her room, telling Warren’s flash drive was on her desk. Entering the room Max heads for Dana’s desk. Speaking with Dana, Dana thanks Max again for helping her out with Juliet. Max asked why Victoria would play a joke on someone who was in the Vortex Club with her. Dana reminded her that neither her or Juliet's affiliation to the club meant they were all friends; Dana went as far as admitting that Victoria creeped her out. She thought Max was smart to be a loner at Blackwell, but noticed that Warren liked her. Max asked for clarification, Dana asked her if she had seen the “Max” folder on the flash drive. Getting the message, Max thanked Dana again and left her room. Leaving the dormitory, she headed for the parking lot. Stepping outside the dorm, she caught an angry Zachary checking his cell phone when he threw his football. His football hit Alyssa in the back of the head, causing the girl to cry. Max used her rewind ability to undo the actions of Zachary and warned Alyssa of the danger. Alyssa moved out of the way in time, the football hit the window across from them. Alyssa, relieved, thanked Max. As she prepares to leave the dormitory grounds, Max witnesses David Madsen harassing her friend Kate. *'Intervene:'Remembering her confrontation with David from earlier, Max steps in and tells David to leave Kate alone. When David tried to pass his behavior off as “official business”, Max persists, telling him he shouldn’t be bullying students. Doubling back, David states he wasn’t bullying Kate, something neither Max nor Kate believe. David calls Max a symptom of the “problem”, vowing to remember their conversation before walking off. Relieved, Kate thanks Max for her help before she departs. *'Take a photo:'Max chooses to take a photograph of the moment. David continues to tell Kate that he watches every part of the school, especially the lake front, and that she should decide what side she’s on. His message delivered, David leaves Kate alone and departs. Angry that Max merely stood by and watched, Kate told Max that she hoped she “enjoyed the show” before storming off. In the parking lot she spotted Juliet, still upset (crying) over the actions of Victoria and Zachary. Max apologies for what happened between them, Juliet figures her finding out was better sooner than later and that Victoria could no longer laugh behind her back now. Max asked if Juliet talked to Zachary yet, Juliet called him, who tried to pass his actions off as a joke. Juliet noted that Warren wanted her attention. Before she moves on, Max tells Juliet to “hang in there”. Moving over to Warren she handed him his flash drive, blocking the hug he intended on giving her. Taking a moment to pocket his flash drive, Warren showed off his car, a 1978 model. Warren suggested, now that he had a car, that they head to the drive-in in Newberg that was sixty miles from Arcadia Bay. Amused, Max told Warren he was in the wrong time, but muses to herself that she was as well. Concerned, Warren asked her what was wrong. The most Max would tell him is that her day was “strange”. Warren tells her that he saw the photograph that Victoria uploaded on her webpage. Depending on Max’s actions, she either promises to upload her photograph of Victoria covered in paint or remarks that she and Victoria made temporary amends and that Victoria would take the photograph down. Similarly, Warren states she could’ve started a kickstarter campaign with the photograph of Victoria covered in paint. Asking about his flashdrive, he asked if she had the chance check out the “movie booty” he had on it. Max answers in the affirmative, noting that he had “cool things” on it, from the Twilight Zone to Akira. Warren tells her to make sure that she watched Cannibal Holocaust, something she thought was too “twisted” to watch with how her life was going at the present. Warren tries to suggest that they go to a movie, but notices that she seemed distracted. Max tries to confide in Warren what happened earlier that day in the girls’ bathroom with Warren and the girl she saved, but was interrupted by the arrival of Nathan Prescott, who wanted to know if she was “Max Caulfield”. Max confirms she is one of Mark Jefferson’s students (as opposed to “photo groupie”), and Nathan demands to know what she told Principal Wells after what happened in the bathroom. On the road, Max laments on the state of her day and the troubling behavior of Nathan. Irritated that she had yet to be thanked, Chloe mockingly thanks herself, pretending to be Max. Max relayed that she was relieved to see her and thanked her for helping her out. Chloe asked what Nathan wanted with her, Max hoped “nothing” after the events that transpired between herself and Nathan in the parking lot. Max asked how Chloe knew Nathan. Chloe doesn’t explain, but calls Nathan “just another Arcadia idiot”. She mentioned Warren took quite a beating for Max during the escape, Max notes that she owes him “big time” for his intervention. When Max is surprised by the liveliness of Arcadia Bay, Chloe inquired whether or not she didn’t enjoy Seattle. Max expressed she enjoyed Seattle, and that it felt like “a city for artists”. Things in Arcadia Bay, however, looked considerably brighter after she reunited with Chloe. Chloe remarks that Max merely came back to her hometown for Blackwell Academy. Max is honest about her motivations, explaining that Blackwell had the best photography program in United States and her favorite teacher, Mark Jefferson. Disappointed, Chloe concludes that Max only returned for Mr. Jefferson and not her. Confused, Max wondered if Chloe knew she was happy to see her. Instead, Chloe brings up the fact that Max never bothered to contact her in the five years she was gone from Oregon. Frustrated, Max demanded that Chloe “give her a break”, she was going through changes just like she was. Chloe assumed Max’s changes included dumping her, something Max tried to tell her wasn’t true. Unconvinced, Chloe remarked Max thought she could hook up with other artists in Seattle and when that didn’t happen, she had to come back to Arcadia Bay. Max believed her line of thought merciless, Chloe merely believed she was being pragmatic, bringing up the fact that Max had been back home in Arcadia at Blackwell for a month and never bothered to call or text her even then. Max continues to defend her actions, explaining that she merely wanted to “settle in” to avoid the shy geek cliché and that she would’ve contacted Chloe sooner or later. Chloe dismissed her explanations as excuses she wouldn’t have used on Mr. Jefferson. Disgruntled, the two stop talking for a moment. Checking her bag, Max discovers her Polaroid camera is broken (presumably during her fight with Nathan). Chloe tells her step-father has tools at their home she could use to fix her camera. At Chloe's house, Chloe leads her upstairs and asks her to put some music while she “medicated”. Max browses through Chloe’s bedroom for any sign of a CD. She spots a box at the bottom of Chloe’s bed and picks up the CD she spots. Noticing a photograph, she picks up and recognizes the girl with Chloe is Rachel Amber. Irritated, Chloe snatches the photograph from Max and tells her not to touch it. Max, not at all dissuaded, notes that Rachel Amber must've been a "good friend". Chloe thought was Max's phrasing was "putting mildly". Obliging her friend's curiosity, Chloe revealed that she and Rachel Amber became friends when Max left for Seattle. The two intended to achieve a shared dream of leaving Arcadia Bay for Los Angeles before her friend disappeared after meeting someone that “changed her life” and leaving for Los Angeles six months ago without her. Chloe considered Rachel her “angel”, and Max assumed Rachel was a replacement for her because she left Chloe. Afterward, Chloe told Max she could find tools to fix her broken Polaroid camera in the basement. She dismissed Max, wanting time to herself as she got high. Taking the hint that she wanted to be left alone, Max left Chloe’s room and headed into Joyce’s bedroom. Approaching the window, she spotted a dead bird on the window sill and wondered if she could do anything to help it. Using her rewind ability, she revived the bird from before it hit the window and killed itself. Opening the window, she allowed it fly into the room and wished it well. Investigating the drawers on either side of the bed, Max finds a “little shrine” dedicated to Joyce’s late husband, William Price. On the left side of the bed, she discovers a pair of dog tags inside the left drawer and learns that Joyce’s new husband is named David Madsen. Heading downstairs, Max investigated the living room and kitchen, spotting old reminders of Chloe before she cut and dyed her blonde hair blue; photographs of Joyce, who still worked at Two Whales Diner. In the living room, she spotted an old stain on the carpet from when she and Chloe attempted to drink alcohol as kids. Heading outside, she spotted the old grave for Chloe’s cat, Bongo, who was killed in a hit-and-run in 2008. Old artifacts from their childhood, the swing Chloe's father built for them and the grill he used to make them burgers, remained i the backyard. An old painting that she and Chloe worked on was fading under the light of the sunshine, she could barely see the artwork five years later. Returning inside the house, Max checked her messages. Her mother explained she recieved a call from Principal Wells about Max lying about the actions of Nathan Prescott and wanted to speak with her. She then headed into the basement. In basement, searching for tools to fix her Polaroid camera, she spots more than a dozen things that belonged to David, including a glass case of guns. Searching the cabinets, Max discovered an elaborate security system set up around the Price household and a map of the Blackwell campus markered in red where security cameras would likely be placed. Prying further in the basement, Max discovered photographs of Madsen during his time in the military and accidentally knocked down a file from the top of the cabinet. Investigating the folder, she discovered photographs taken by David of Kate around Blackwell Academy campus. He also maintained several files of other students on Blackwell, which troubled Max. When Max returned, she left Chloe to herself and worked on trying to fix her camera. After a while she gave up, knowing her camera was lost to her. Chloe got up to inspect Max's work. At the desk, she recognized the photograph of the blue butterfly Max took in the girls’ bathroom at Blackwell and realized Max was present during her spat with Nathan. Reluctantly, Max admitted she was there and that she reported Nathan to Principal Wells. Chloe told Max not to trust Wells, as he was only concerned how much money the school was getting from the Prescott family. Chloe decided to give Max her father's camera, remembering that her birthday was last month and knowing she'd never use it. Max was hesitant to take it, but Chloe insisted, knowing that Max would use it “awesomely”. In exchange, Chloe took the photograph of the butterfly as "symbol of their reunion". An excited Chloe turns on her radio and proceeds to dance on her bed and demands that Max dance with her. Max makes a few awkward moves before she decides to take a photograph of Chloe dancing instead. Their celebration is short-lived, however, with the unexpected arrival of her stepfather, David. Max cuts off the music and Chloe urges Max to find a place to hide. Max heads for the closet and opens the door, but the lamp leaning against it falls over and knocks several items off the desk. Rewinding time, she fixes her mistake. Hide If Max hides in the closet, Chloe will cover for Max, saying she was "trying on clothes" when her stepfather questions what she was doing. When David asks about the whereabouts of his missing gun, Chloe denies she took anything, stating she believed in gun control laws. David discovers her drugs on the table and demands to know where they came from. Chloe mocks him, telling him she was "smoking weed", playing with guns and "tripping balls". Irritated by her behavior, David orders that she tell him the truth and Chloe demands that David stop treating her and Joyce like "his family platoon". David tells her to leave Joyce out of their argument. Chloe wishes that David would leave her mother instead and David backhands her. Though David apologies for his actions, Chloe tells him that would be the last time he ever touches her, threatening to call the police. David, believing she's bluffing, merely tells her that she'll grow up one day and leaves the room. Stepping out of the closet, Max asks if Chloe is okay. Chloe dismisses her concern with sarcasm ("Welcome to "The Real Step-douches of Arcadia Bay"") and Max apologizes. Chloe tells her he would've been worse if he caught her in the room, then suggests that they go elsewhere. Intervene If Max chooses come out of hiding, she'll take the blame, saying the pot was hers and apologize. Chloe will defend her against David's intimidation tactics: Threatening to call the police (implying she was responsible for the fire alarm, and witnessing his harassment of Kate Marsh) to tarnish her Blackwell Academy record. After the incident with David, Chloe reveals to Max that she did steal David's gun. Weary of how Chloe was handling the gun, Max questioned her belief in gun control. Chloe told Max she believed in gun control, particularly wherein she was the one in control of the guns instead of men, who "needed to be checked". She used David and Nathan Prescott as her examples. Putting the gun back in its hiding place, she thanked Max for taking the fall, believing they had "defeated" David. Chloe then suggests that they go someplace else. Blame Chloe If Max decides not to take the blame, David mocks Chloe's ability to obtain drugs, suggesting that she gives the people she knows "friend rates". Chloe tells David to take his rage out on someone else besides high school girls and calls him a pig, an action that gets her slapped. David defended his actions, saying Chloe knew what she was doing when she insulted him. David warns Max away from Chloe, calling her a loser that will simply drag Max down with her. Angry that Max didn't defend her, Chloe dismisses Max's apology, believing that she merely bailed on her like everyone else. She leaves the house and heads for the lighthouse on the cliffside. Take the blame Reluctantly, Max chooses to take the blame for the drugs. David, none the wiser, threatens to call the police on Max to ruin her record at Blackwell and accuses her of dragging Chloe down. Chloe stepped in and defended Max, demanding David stop harassing her friends. David claims she has no friends, but Chloe is quick to dismiss him as nothing more than a security guard who knew nothing and not a cop. David threatens Max one more time before leaving. Chloe thanked Max for taking the blame, believing they bruised his ego. Excited, she tells Max she knows of one place in Arcadia they can go and not be bothered. When the two leave the Price Household, they head for the lighthouse on the cliff. Chloe goes ahead of her and takes a rest on a bench at the top. Way behind, Max takes her time reaching the top. She receives a text message from Warren; checking the message, she finds a photograph of Warren sporting a black eye and message that noted she'd probably be worried about her "White Knight". Eventually, Max recognizes the place as the one that she saw in her “dream” and begins to worries. After snapping a photograph of a bird sitting atop of a boulder, she hurries to meet Chloe at the top. Chloe is sullen, but welcomes Max’s company next to her on the bench. She apologies that Max had to see her stepfather’s behavior toward, to which Max affirms that she was right about David being a “douchebag”. When Chloe makes an offhand remark about feeling as though she was under surveillance whenever he was around, Max realizes that Chloe was unaware of the cameras of the house. She decides to tell Chloe about the cameras David set up in her and Joyce’s house, which angers Chloe and confirms her belief that David is paranoid. She feels as though everyone Arcadia knew everyone’s secrets, so Max asked what her secrets were. Reluctantly, Chloe admits that she knew Nathan through the fact that she was aware that he sold watered down drugs using laxatives. She intended to scam him for money on the off chance that Rachel Amber returned from Los Angeles for her, but her drink was spiked and she passed out in Nathan’s house. When she regained consciousness, Nathan was attempting to take a photograph of her, but she kicked over a lamp and was able to escape because Nathan freaked out. Max, now armed with the knowledge of Chloe’s story, reminds her that Nathan is dangerous still, and not only to her. Chloe, however, was merely thankful that Max saved her from being shot in the bathroom earlier that day and that reunion five years felt like “destiny”, a sentiment Max shared. Moving close to the edge of the cliff, Chloe hoped that, now with Max with her that she could find Rachel Amber. After Chloe wishes she could destroy Arcadia Bay because it had taken everyone she loved away from her, Max experiences what appears to be a headache. When she regains her composure, she finds herself back in the stormy “nightmare” she experienced earlier. Scared for Chloe, she make her way back up the path, following the faded impression of a deer that appeared to be guiding her. She avoided the pitfalls of falling boulders, collapsing trees and log derbies to make it to the top. The deer stopped near the edge of the cliff where a newspaper was flapping in the wind. Grabbing the paper, Max read the paper and noticed it was reporting the storm that she in the middle of. The date of the storm was October 11, 2013, which was only four days from her present. When the newspaper flies from her hand, she once again realizes that the tornado is heading for Arcadia Bay. Before she could see anymore, however, Chloe pulls her out of her vision by tapping her on the shoulder. Relieved to see her friend, Max tried to explain what she had seen. Chloe, believing that Max had merely “zoned out”, was freaking out over nothing, as Oregon only got “25 tornadoes a year” However, Max persists in telling her the truth, trying to explain how she was able to save her from being killed by Nathan and how she knew the storm that was coming. Chloe seemed unable to be convinced by Max’s truths, until snow began to fall during eighty degree weather. Though Chloe was confused, Max believed the phenomena was a result of climate change and a sign that the storm was coming. Hesitant, Chloe asks Max to explain her whole story “from the beginning” and so Max appears to do so. "Out of Time" TBA "Chaos Theory" TBA "Dark Room" TBA "Polarized" TBA Allies *Chloe Price *Kate Marsh *Warren Graham *Mark Jefferson *Alyssa *Stella Hill *Daniel *Hayden *Justin *William Price *Joyce Price *Luke Parker *Evan *Michelle Grant *Samuel *Dana Ward *Fernando *Kristen Enemies *Victoria Chase *Nathan Prescott *Taylor Christensen *Courtney *Logan Robertson *Zachary *David Madsen Appearances Life is Strange *"Chrysalis" *"Out of Time" *"Chaos Theory" *"Dark Room" *"Polarized" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Blackwell Academy Characters Category:Artists Category:Photographers Category:Students Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Superhumans Category:Time Travelers Category:Alive Category:Arcadia Bay Residents